


And That's the Tooth

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Series: America and Friends [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ...I have no idea how to tag this one, Attempts as cheering up, Austria's kind of uptight, Friendship, Gen, Unexpected Friendship, motivation, vienna sausage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: She doesn't realize just how much of an impact she's had with her main export.Perhaps an unexpected friend can show her otherwise.(based on how Liechtenstein's main export is false teeth (or at least they were last time I checked))





	And That's the Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if German is universal in all the German-speaking countries or if they all have some version of their own German

There were times when Liechtenstein felt a bit silly exporting what she was mainly known for.

It wasn't just the potential for horrible fumes and embarrassing accidents either. The poor girl showed at least a bit of reluctance when the other nations asked what she contributed to the world's exports. After a few too many times, Liechtenstein just resorted to telling everyone that she 'helped certain people eat again'. 

She couldn't even bring herself to tell her big brother Switzerland outright, which hurt her very much. When he once found a set of dentures on her nightstand, Liechtenstein told him that she was holding it for one of her elderly citizens. It wasn't a _complete_ lie, but she still felt bad about it. 

Nowadays, Liechtenstein tried to avoid all the places where false teeth were made; she only really dealt with them when it came time to drop off exports. She'd rather go off and do other things. 

It was during one such day, during a visit to the Garden Palace (Austria didn't seem to mind it too much. It was still owned by _her_ country's reigning family), Liechtenstein could hear a sort of commotion coming from nearby. When she got closer to the source, she quickly ran behind a nearby tree to watch what was unfolding before her eyes. 

...

"Now you see here!" Austria, for once, was truly raising his voice outside. He had to; America needed to know how upset he was. "If Fraulein Liechtenstein were here to see you make an arse of yourself, I think she'd be none too pleased!" In an effort to calm him down, America tried to explain his actions. 

"Aw, come on, Austria!" It was strange, seeing America having to back away from someone like Austria. "Is it because I offered you a can of Vienna sausage? I thought you'd like the joke about that and that impersonation of that one composer?" None of this worked.

Austria wasn't done with his ranting. "I'll have you know that I would never eat that inferior trash if God Himself demanded it! I will also have you know that Franz Schubert was a splendid composer! His talent, I would dare say, could rival that of Mozart himself! To see you make a mockery of him and his work, I find unacceptable!

"Now, I will have to ask you to leave at once! You've offended many people here! I also advise that you not return until you can learn some proper manners!" 

Once America was left alone, he slumped over in dejection; he'd thought Austria would appreciate his jokes and any knowledge of the country. Apparently this was not the case. He turned to leave the premises, still in low spirits. As he was leaving, he shifted the backpack he had with him, setting it more comfortably on his shoulder. 

Now seemed to be the best time for Liechtenstein to get his attention and see where'd he go. 

...

"Herr Amerika!" When he heard the sound of a young girl behind him, America couldn't help but turn to look and see her. Sure enough, it was Liechtenstein, holding her skirts up so as to not trip so much. She called out to him again, this time raising a hand to wave at him: "Herr Amerika!" 

"Eh? Oh hey, Liechtenstein!" His grin faded as quickly as it appeared, as he then looked around frantically. "Uh, Switzerland isn't here with you, is he?" 

Liechtenstein couldn't help but grin a little bit. "I was merely visiting the Garden Palace. It's one of the places I go to when I need to be alone." Then she took on a more inquisitive expression. "What brings you here to Vienna? Were you also hoping for a visit to the Palace?" 

"Oh, you saw that, didn't you..." America awkwardly scratched the back of his head, as he and Liechtenstein started walking down a nearby path. "If I knew Austria had a stick lodged up his butt, I'd have tried something different." 

"Like what?" 

As the two walked a little farther along, America pulled his backpack up front. While he reached his arm in, he muttered to himself as he looked for something. 

"Okay, let's see here. Air horn, joy buzzer, my lunch...Oh, here we go."

What America pulled out of his bag made Liechtenstein nearly stop in her tracks. If she didn't know him better, she'd assumed that he was trying to upset her. 

As she got a better look, though, it didn't look much (if any) like what she made in her country. In fact, it looked like nothing more than a bright red piece of modified plastic. Noticing that she was staring at it rather intently, America handed it to her so she could get a closer look. 

"You like it? They're called chattery teeth. A guy by the name of Goldfarb designed them back in the late forties. I think they're pretty cool, personally.

"Here." America closed Liechtenstein's hand over it. "You keep that one. I got a whole bunch back at home. It ain't gonna hurt my economy any if I give one away." He then let out a more subdued version of his usual laugh. In return, Liechtenstein had a few demure giggles of her own. 

Then America was digging into his backpack again, sticking his tongue out as he did. 

"Oh, and uh...You want to try these?" This time, he pulled out a small can of Vienna sausage. "I guess Austria didn't want to...Personally, I think he doesn't know what he's missing." Liechtenstein graciously accepted this as well. To say the least, it looked interesting. 

"And if you like them, just tell me next time I see you and I'll sneak you a few more. And if you don't, well..." He lifted up his arms and shrugged good-naturedly. "Hey, you got to try something new, right?" Liechtenstein smiled, and nodded. She hoped that America was cheering up, as well. 

"I will let you know what I think! Danke, Herr America!" 

With that, the two walked and talked until it was time for them to go back to their respective countries. As they both waved goodbye later that afternoon, Liechtenstein trotted off with a smile on her face. Perhaps having false teeth as a main export wasn't really that bad after all. 

America also looked cheered up as he left. That, in turn, cheered Liechtenstein up as well. 


End file.
